In modern warfare, so-called unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are used in reconnaissance missions and even in combat missions. These UAVs are generally remote controlled by an operator who is connected with the UAV via a wireless radio communication link. However, in such a remote control scenario, a poor situational awareness of the operator can lead to wrong reactions and, in the worst case, complete loss of the vehicle.
Therefore, the conventional teleoperation methods for remote-control of UAVs are unsatisfactory since they often lead to wrong reactions of the operator and a considerable number of total vehicle losses.